


The Day's End

by coolbyrne



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, post-ep filler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbyrne/pseuds/coolbyrne
Summary: Very short post-ep fic for "In the Wind". What happens when the day's over for Gibbs and Jack?
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Comments: 24
Kudos: 113





	The Day's End

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't do these, but I posted this on tumblr the day after the episode as a little treat for jenni3penny. Figured I should post it here if for no other reason than it pads my posting stats. ;)

Gibbs had half-dragged, half-willed his way into the house, exhausted at the day, inexplicably grumpy that he hadn't had a chance to say goodbye to Jack.

_‘Inexplicable’, Gunny? Really?_

He was too damn tired to even tell himself to shut up.

Instead, he paused in the entrance, glancing upstairs with both a sense of sadness and of understanding, finding the silver lining in his loss. Sighing, he pushed away from the door with his shoulders and turned to the living room.

And froze.

Sprawled out where he had assumed he'd be spending the rest of the night was a certain blonde, infuriating, beautiful pain in his ass.

Snoring.

A tired smirk lifted the corner of his mouth and he rewarded himself for the shit day by just looking at her. He knew he had been damn short with her that day, and she took it until she couldn't take anymore. Then she let him have it. The smirk grew into a grin at the memory. Only Jack Sloane would dream of tearing a strip off him in one minute and co-erce him into deep breathing and a hug the next.

A sleepy snort came from the couch and he barked, "Hey!"

If he thought she'd be even slightly embarrassed at being caught out on his couch, he would be wrong. In fact, she stretched like a cat and yawned like a lion.

"Comfortable?" he asked, feigning annoyance.

"No," she replied, ignoring his sarcasm. "This couch is ridiculously lumpy."

"Never noticed." He summoned just enough energy to make it to the couch. She lifted her feet, let him sit, then plopped her feet on his lap. He raised an eyebrow that was also promptly ignored.

"Maybe I just need to fit into the Gibbs shape."

He pushed aside the idea of her molding around his shape. "What are ya doin' here, Jack?"

"In all the excitement, I never did make coffee. That, and I didn't get a proper hug in the elevator but God if you keep doing that we can hug some other time."

He had pressed his thumbs into the arch of her foot and grinned at her run-on sentence. Her eyes fluttered shut as he continued the massage.

Just when he thought she was sleeping, she whispered, "We did good today."

Squeezing her foot, he softly agreed. "We did good today." That was apparently all she needed to say, because she drifted off, murmuring his name. He pulled the ever present blanket from the back of the couch, tucked it around her and figured there were worse ways to end the day.

-end


End file.
